<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nine Lives of Catra Applesauce Meow Meow by EmiliaGryphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565396">The Nine Lives of Catra Applesauce Meow Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon'>EmiliaGryphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), SheRa - Fandom, Spop - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Adora, Bodily Harm, Body pain, Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Angst, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Catra Redemption, Catra dies nine times, Catrademption, Character Death, Corridors, Death, Desire, Drama, Dramatic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hate, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Death, Implied Glitra, Injury, Kinda, Longing, Love, Lovers, Major character death - Freeform, Mistakes were made, Multi, Multishipping, Mutual Pining, Other, POV Catra (She-Ra), Pain, Pining, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Princess Prom, Promise, Protective, Pulse - Freeform, Redemption, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Religious Themes, Remember, Sacrifice, Save the Cat, Self-Sacrifice, Shera - Freeform, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Violence, You Promise?, back from the dead, destiny part 2, disaster catra, dramatic lesbians, dumb lesbians, emotional soul searching, glitra, i am a glutton for angst, mostly angst, no beta we die like meh, no good deed goes unpunished, pain and angst, post-cannon, protective adora, she ra season five, shera spoilers, soul searching, spop, spops5, with some Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaGryphon/pseuds/EmiliaGryphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine times Catra died and the one time SheRa reset those lives.</p><p>Based on the tweet from Noelle Stevenson that Catra burned through all nine lives throughout the course of SheRa and then got those lives reset after Save the Cat.</p><p>*Warning for suicidal ideation, mentions of child abuse and torture*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Bow, Catra &amp; Glimmer, Catra &amp; Hordak, Catra &amp; Horde Prime, Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Catra &amp; the princesses, Glitra - Relationship, catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Princess Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From Noelle Stevenson's Twitter</p><p>Noelle Stevenson @Gingerhazing<br/>Jul 14<br/>Catra went through all nine lives during the course of She-Ra but Adora reset them in Save the Cat, in this essay I will</p><p>Noelle Stevenson @Gingerhazing<br/>Jul 14<br/>hang on I've calculated this before</p><p>1. Burned a life for maximum dramatic exit at Princess Prom<br/>2. Spider'd<br/>3. Suffocate'd<br/>4. Portal'd<br/>5. Portal'd, again<br/>6. Ass fatally kicked by Glimmer in Pulse<br/>7. Ass fatally kicked by Hordak in Destiny Pt 2<br/>8. Burned a life to save Glimmer<br/>9. Prime'd"</p><p>https://twitter.com/Gingerhazing/status/1283085140894216192</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had never happened before. Not really. It almost had. Lots of times. Times when she’d jumped too far or climbed too high. Times when she was sneaking about in places she shouldn’t. Once when she’d almost fallen into the forge. Several times during her earliest missions. Other times to...when it came even closer. When Shadow Weaver beat her, when she unleashed her magic, static electricity burning her skin. It has almost happened many, many times. But it had never truly, actually happened. Not until now. It was about to though. Of that Catra was certain. This choice, this deliberate decision. Would kill her. She glared up at Adora’s horrified face, somehow still so pretty. In her billowing read dress, her golden hair pin stuck into the ice. Catra tightened her gloved grip around Adora’s hand as she hung suspended from the cliff-face. Chilly air whipping around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Adora, so determined, so silly. What a hero. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl before her, her used to be best-friend, even now so hell-bent on saving them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wants to be the hero? Ha. Not this time Adora. This time I win. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely the satisfaction would be enough. Enough to make her let go. Enough to allow herself to fall down, down….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So far down...but it’ll be fine. Scorpia planned it all out. She’ll catch me in her ship. I’ll land...it’ll be fine. I won’t actually….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hang on!” Adora cried over the wind, desperately trying to tug them both upward. Catra’s hand twisted through the other girl’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Adora, I don’t want you to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her better judgement could stop her, Catra squirmed, her hand slipping from Adora’s. The warmth of that grip instantly disappeared as Catra plummeted down through the pale blue sky. Her stomach dropped, her fur on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catraaaa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s scream vibrated through her sensitive ears even as she fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she does care. Hmph, should’ve thought of that before she left. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra thought bitterly even as she continued to fall. Her thoughts become disjointed. It was cold, so cold. There was nothing to grab onto. Scorpia could’ve easily made a mistake. Knowing the Force Captain, she probably got lost amid the Princess Prom and was late to getting to her ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No….no..wait...wait! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic surged through her, even as she tried to flail to catch hold of the cliff-face. The wind and snow hitting painfully against her face in icy shards. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...no...please...no...not like this! NOT like this…! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late. She’d made her decision. Her petty decision and now she’d pay the ultimate price for her dramatics. Catra’s eyes were pushed shut against her will. The world turning dark and frigid cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long had she been falling? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it worth it? You worthless little creep? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver’s insidious voice echoed in Catra’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it worth it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s heart raced in her chest, her tail and limbs scratching at nothing. Lashing out for any purchase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a whoosh, a thump and Catra screamed feeling herself slam into something solid beneath her. Things cracked, pain, splintering and breaking. She tried to open her eyes but couldn’t...Adora’s face, wide-eyed and screaming projected against her closed eyes in the muddled darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to open her mouth to speak, to move any part of her body. Every move was agony. Sending blinding pain through her and up to her head. Dizzy and unable to speak or move, she tried to right herself again, and instead fell into an unfeeling, unending dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had happened. This time, for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra! Speak to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like sound through water, muffled and distorted Catra came too, opening her eyes and blinking up at Scorpia’s concerned face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” The woman sobbed in relief, pulling her instantly into a strong, suffocating embrace. But it didn’t hurt...stiff maybe but nowhere near the blistering misery she’d felt earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W...where are Sparkles and Arrow Boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved herself out of the larger woman’s hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They...they’re right there,” Scorpia gestured to where the two were passed out in a heap. Catra grinned, raising to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought oddly even as she got up and strode over to her captives. She was somehow, remarkably, fine. No broken bones, no blood, nothing. Maybe a little headache and bewildered, but otherwise, fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” Scorpia started after her, “a...are you sure you’re okay? You just fell like...a lot! You didn’t land on  the mat we discussed,” the Force Captain’s face blushed severely. “I may have moved it slightly to the right of where we initially talked about it. The opening in the ceiling is kinda big...and I wanted to center it just right but I didn’t have any measuring tape and...you kina...splattered! I thought you were dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was I? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked over Glimmer and Bow, making sure they were still down for the count. She punched the ship’s codes from hovering to acceleration, up past the distance she’d just fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you were dead Wildcat,” Scorpia looked at her  with worry. One large scorpion claw poised just above her shoulder. But even the affectionate Force Captain knew better in this moment than to touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, that makes sense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra pieced together bitterly. A mischievous smile unfurled across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cats have nine lives Scorpia. Guess I just burned through one of them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship hovered before the cliff and Adora came into view. Still dangling. She stared into the ship with shock. Catra threw her head back in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes, it was worth it after all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra's second death, spider'd</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I do genuinely love Adora. I really do. Both she and Catra really hurt each other and misunderstood one another. This time it just happens to be from Catra's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had almost grown accustomed to being restrained. Almost. Shadow Weaver and never once ceased in her attempts to confine, bind, restrict and restrain Catra. Her body, her mind. The electric shadows held fast, rendering her immobile despite her best attempts. Even when she grew older and stronger, the pulse of stinging magic paralized her. Pinning her arms and legs and tail and ears, just another attempt at control. Reminding the girl that she was always at the mercy of Shadow Weaver and her magic. But this, this was different. A new kind of pain. Even as she twisted and screamed the green sticky webbing of the First One’s spider was not exactly painful in the way Shadow Weaver’s magic was. This pain was a tight twisting against her body, constricting her chest as she heaved for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mmmmAdra!” Catra tried again, her vision blurring. She could still see Adora’s terrified face staring back at her, reaching for her through the mirror before she’d been pulled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!!! Catra!” Adora’s shrill scream echoed amid the lightless chamber, even as Catra was dragged away . The threading over her mouth was too tight, every time she inhaled, the gag of the nasty sour webbing filled her mouth, alighting her chest with panic at the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell did I even come here?! Fuck! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck the First Ones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck magic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Etheria</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck SheRa </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Adora…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Fuck Ador…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider pulled her forward, down the seemingly endless hallway. Catra squirmed, trying to unleash her claws. She fought for any semblance of breath, mind beginning to fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why...can’t...I….just….f...fight...i...it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was she so helpless? Shadow Weaver was right. She’d never amount to anything. She’d always need saving. Adora would always come swooping in to play the hero. Rescuing her. The self-loathing ate at her worse than the fear of suffocation. Catra tried to wriggle free, tried to writhe. Wasn’t that supposed to be the one skill she did have? Getting out of sticky situations? Being agile? No. Not this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adoraaa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it, the desperation in her muffled scream bubbling up from within. Tears edged to the corner of her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get out of here….I need to...A...adora...Adora...h...help….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The small child she’d just seen in the barracks cried out from somewhere deep inside her. She was still there after all, small and sad and scared. Frightened of a world that beat her down, that deemed her disposable next to the shining Adora. Yet it was that very Adora she wanted, needed as vision started to blur and the pressure against her chest increased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fought for air, trying to unleash her claws but her limbs were so heavy, the flat floor so cold. Every movement, wasted energy. She knew that much from Shadow Weaver’s punishments. Better to stay still, to curl in a ball when it became too much and let the pain have its way with you. It wasn’t noble or graceful or heroic but it would keep you alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A...d...dora...Adora…I can’t... ! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lungs burned, starving for oxygen, head lolling, her body lost its tense rigidity, sinking as her eyes closed against her will. That weight, not from the spiderweb,...no...the similar all-encompassing wright that consumed her when she had fallen from the cliff at Princess Prom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s happening again. I...I’m going to die…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she lost consciousness before the true terror of it could take hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The binding against her torso was still there when she awoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora! Help! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...Adora’s not coming. She’s NOT COMING. You don’t need her, you never did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury surged through Catra as she regained consciousness, still being pulled down the endless hall.  She twisted her wrists, finally relishing in the release of her claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through sheer force of will, Catra sliced, cutting through the webbing in moments and tearing the gag from her mouth. She drank in air, letting it fuel her adrenaline. Blood finally pumping again, Catra sprang up instantly, claws aimed for the spiders back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need her. You can save yourself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed true to her aim, claws embedding in the spider’s hard body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAARRRGGGHHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sliced, over and over, clawing her way up its length, jumping, grabbing onto a leg, spinning, vaulting, landing once more on its head.  She expertly crawled around to it’s front, ready to claw through its head to the main processing unit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going to be beaten again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going to need rescuing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need protection. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not from First One’s Spiders</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not from Shadow Weaver</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need Adora. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need Adora, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She told the little kitten inside of her. That little timid, raggedy girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need them. You only need yourself. You're the only person you can rely on. She promised and she left you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s claws dug into the hard metal, sweat glistened off her face. On her tongue she was mildly aware of the salty metallic taste of blood. Webbing stuck to her face and shoulders. She paid it no mind, continuously swiping, slashing at the monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A promise means nothing if you don’t keep it. And Adora didn’t keep it. She never did. She never protected you, never wanted to get on Shadow Weaver’s bad side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You worthless failure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Useless beast</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Filthy animal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra screamed, her fangs bared, she tore into the spider as if it were Shadow Weaver. As if it were herself. She sprang backward, landing, as always, on her feat, ready for the killing blow. Heart hammering in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora or Shadow Weaver or her young naive self? She didn’t know. Didn’t care. It didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaaaahhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stumbled, falling back as Adora, always Adora barged through, vaulting onto the spider and driving a staff through its head. The thing shuddered, then collapsed, still as stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra! A...are you okay?” Adora panted, looking her over with concern. She reached out, fingers pulling a bit of green webbing from Catra’s shoulders. She flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you,” she seethed, already turning her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too little too late Adora. You didn’t save me, you never did. You just came in at the last moment, after the damage had been done. Only you didn’t see it, didn’t want to see it...so that you could play the hero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well...fine, I’ll play along</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s mind teamed with rage as she stalked down the unknown halls She could hear Adora’s anxious steps beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every hero needs a villain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suffocated by Hordak</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You….wanted to see me Hordak?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra entered the sanctum with her usual cool disposition, a front of course. A good one, but a lie all the same. Hordak, his sanctum, all of it made every hair on her body stand on end. Instinct propelling her to run. But she ignored it, chin high and defiant, stance commanding. She was a Force Captain. Force Captain’s were not weak, they were not scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes  force captain,” his low voice emanated from somewhere in the bowels of his labyrinthine sanctum. “I wished to touch base as you said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile graced her face, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I’m doing it. It’s going to be okay. Scorpia was right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going according to plan,” she reported easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean Shadow Weaver has been transported to Beast Island as I commanded?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. No…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine. Breathe. You’ve lied before you can do it again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, any modicum of respect or position she had ever earned in this place was thanks to her lies and scheming. Telling half-truths or fragments of truths laced with carefully constructed lies. Adora might be strong, but she was savvy.  It was the only thing she had over the blonde. Catra grimaced at the thought. Hordak turned, glancing over one broad shoulder, eyes glowing fiercely red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I sent yesterday! Believe me we are never going to see her again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra held her breath, tail switching back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job, see? It’s done. You did it. Simple as that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost Shadow Weaver!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears dropped, stomach plummeting. A flap of wings drew her fretful eyes upward where the little imp circled, pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S...Shadow Weaver escaped,” she flinched at the broken uncertain echo of her own voice. “I have to find her before Hordak learns the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little creature flying around and landing on Hordak’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run! Run now! Get out! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She crouched, ready to leap away. But years of hardened training would not give in so easily. To be a Horde soldier, a Force Captain was to obey and Hordak had not dismissed her yet. Tail on end, claws out, Catra waited, staring at the tall man with dread. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to kill me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me,” he snarled, low and dangerous. Before she could spring backward he stormed forward, one clawed hand pulling some sort of lever. Panic mounted in her chest, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, come on, come on, THINK?! It was a misunderstanding, you were lying to Scorpia not Hordak...right. It was taken out of context! I had to tell Scorpia I lost her..to...too...what..damn it...what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something sounded above, a bright white light, flashed and then went out. Catra blinked, eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness before a brilliant series of purple electric orbs illuminated just above her in a circle, electricity dancing between them. She reeled backward, heart hammering in her chest. Her body going rigid anticipating the burning string of those lights, electrocution like magic she knew all too well from Shadow Weaver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple light bathed all around her, Catra starred, instantly searching for a way out, some sort of escape, somewhere to run, to hide, to climb to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huuugh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rushed breath she attempted to take only mustered a pathetic wheeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Air?! There’s no air? </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped her chest instinctively, clawing at her own skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C...can’t...b..breathe…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth hung agape, chest still moving, still trying to take in oxygen but there was nothing to breathe...just...emptiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know your lapsed security allowed Shadow Weaver to Escape,” Hordak’s voice echoed through the airless chamber of light, his reprimand but a dim echo in her frenzied mind. Her chest burned, lungs heaving, trying to break through her ribs with the effort to get some semblance of oxygen. Her head spun.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No...no...I...c...c...can’t di...die...not again...n..not in front of Hordak...if...if he finds out I...he’ll…</span>
  </em>
  <span> tears inched into her eyes at the thought, the pain he could inflict on her if he knew she could die and come back. There would be no end to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been covering it up,” he continued, striding into the airless circle around her, unencumbered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I even protect that bitch….I should’ve sent her to Beast Island like he wanted! I….n..nneed ...a...air….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs shook, before she could stop herself Catra felt her knees fold and she fell to the ground on all fours, gasping for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But worst of all,” his voice now dominated her fading mind. Catra struggled to keep her eyes open, the colors fading, the lines going soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this really all it takes for someone to die? Just a few seconds? I wonder how long Adora would last…..Adora…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you the chance to come clean,” he leered over her incredulously. Totalitarian. Catra gasped, coughing but unable to get any air. “To prove your worth to me. To the Horde,” she tried to breathe though it was pointless. Something escaped her mouth, the sound more like a soft frightened whimper or a whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t prove your worth if you’re worthless. Shadow Weaver was right. Hordak is right. Why did you think you could keep secrets from him? You’re nothing. No one. You will die as no one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a force captain….not a friend to Adora….not a….whatever you want to be to Shadow Weaver….worthless…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s mind fogged, her brain heavy in her skull she tipped her head forward eyes down, staring at the cold floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always hoped it would be outside at least. Up on the roof where she could see the sky. Where she and Adora would play and talk and whisper...but now….she’d die at Hordak’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How pathetic. How fitting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a test,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was dimly aware of Hordak crouching down to her level, even as she could feel herself start to fade. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do it, don’t do it, that bastard. Look at him! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final grunting cry Catra forced herself to glare at him, tears gathering in her eyes. His pale angular face twisted in a grimace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you FAILED!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arrggg!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to form words, any sort of cry, any protest. Any attempt to get in a final word, but her vision was growing dark. Hordak’s words sinking into her ears, into her bones. She blinked slowly, even as blackness took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two red glowing eyes, filled with hate, with disappointment and disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You failed….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You...f..failed…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fa...iled…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Failure….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Faa...aill...u...re…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it….easy...you’ve done this before…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra opened her eyes slowly, as she’d learned to do. A stone cold floor, cool green walls. She groaned, then stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can breathe! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra mustered a husky laugh at the novelty of it. Patting at her chest assuredly nearly amused by…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something on her wrist. She glanced down, her mind still not fully recovered but….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuffs, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the heavy metal things on each of her wrists and lazily followed two glowing green chains from each cuff to the wall. Her laughter shifted from relief to bitter irony. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Weaver’s old cell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Portal'd in "Remember"</p><p>*Warning for suicidal ideation*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was slightly harder to write. Even though it is probably the shortest chapter thus far. I interpreted Noelle's "Portal'd" and "Portal'd Again," as the first time being when Catra lets go of that cliff and emerges later as "Corrupted Catra," and the second time (the next chapter), as when Adora punches her and they both fall. You see Catra literally de-materialize. Here is the first part of what will inevitably be a two parter, with this chapter easily moving right into their fight between Corrupted Catra and Adora. </p><p>I wanted this chapter here to be chaotic. This is arguably when Catra is at her most manic. She is ready to destroy everything, herself and Adora included and I wanted this chapter to reflect that. Hence the running all-caps and shorter sentence structure and shorter chapter overall. The later half where Catra is in fact corrupted, not entirely herself is meant to read as very broken up and confusing. Basically Catra isn't even entirely herself so I didn't write it that way with her POV.</p><p>If you'd like a song to accompany this one, I was thinking about Kate Bush's "Running Up That Hill," specifically these lines:</p><p>You don't want to hurt me<br/>But see how deep the bullet lies<br/>Unaware I'm tearing you asunder<br/>Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts<br/>Is there so much hate for the ones we love?</p><p>Warning in this chapter for suicidal ideation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“CATRA NO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora screamed over the crescendo of cracking earth and splitting light. Catra grunted as Adora seized her shirt and tugged her forward, precariously close to the glowing crack that split the ground between them. She wrenched away, nearly falling as the forest floor buckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Finally! FINALLY! This is happening Adora! You can’t stop me this time...you’re NOT going to win. She-Ra can’t save you now! Can’t save either of us! It’s all for show isn’t it?! Ha! I’ll show you...I’LL SHOW ALL OF THEM! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra laughed, her voice cracking as explosive white light tore through the forest all around them. Trees and branches, rocks and dirt tumbling below into the chaos beneath. She lunged forward, claws ready to swipe and caught Adora’s jacket, gripping it tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra! Don’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s blue eyes were wide with shock, with terror, Catra laughed again, a horrid bubbling sound swelling up from the darkest most malicious parts of her being. How good it was to see Adora so rattled. So horrified. Some warrior she was. Ha! Catra cackled, twisting the fabric in her grip. With a single pop, Adora’s Force Captain badge broke free. Catra watched it cascade down into the fissure of white light now widening between them. Adora screamed something. Whatever it was, it was loss to the snapping cracking trees and the tumbling of the boulders. The whole world was coming apart and she, Catra had done it. She’d destroy this world. This world that condemned her to misery and spite. The Etheria that had abandoned her, the world that deemed her worthless..that hurt her. The Etheria that took her best friend away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I could see the look on Shadow Weavers dumb face! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could picture it, that horrible woman falling down into the bleak oblivion that was tearing the world apart. She would probably cry out, aghast at what was happening. Unable to to anything about it, even with her Black Garnet magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you get it now? How it feels...to be scared...to be helpless?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra glanced back at Adora’s stricken face. Illuminated by white light. Wind tugged at her ponytail, strands plastering to her face and whipping around. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you get it NOW Adora?! THIS...this is what Shadow Weaver did to me. What YOU did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora had shattered her world, had cleaved her in two like the ravine between them. Adora left her, abandoned her for something better. In her desperate need to be the hero she’d left Catra alone...at the mercy of their childhood tormentor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU SAID WE’D STAY TOGETHER AND YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE IT! I’M GOING TO BREAK YOUR WORLD AND THERE IS NOTHING, NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora shouted as Catra teetered backward, even her nimble balance was no match for the crumbling woods around them. She looked down at the veins of white light beneath her feet. She gasped the ground falling away under her into pure oblivion. Clods of dirt and rock fell into the white light, lost. Claws lashed outward instantly digging into a rock. Catra dangled over the white void, wind howling in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above her Adora’s eyes welled with frightened tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she didn’t fall…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl above her tried to reach out, white light striking all around them. Catra watched her fall back on her hands and feet, crawling backward. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you let go you’ll die...maybe for real. This isn’t like all those other times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. She would tear herself and the world asunder if it meant vengeance for her younger self. If it meant keeping Adora by her side. If it meant winning. She had lived now without Adora in the Fright Zone, she’d suffered Shadow Weaver’s abuses, Hordak’s mistreatment. She didn’t want to endure it anymore. She wanted to win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CATRA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She locked eyes with her former friend, with SheRa, with the girl she’d grown up with and known for so long, the girl she grieved for and hated and definitely did not love...and she let go. Consigning herself to the tearing of reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a being, and it was being dissevered. Along with the trees and the animals and the rivers and the castles of Etheria.  This creature was a magicat and it was being torn to shreds. Ripped piece by piece until it was only a fragment of its former self. In the shards of time and space created by the portal machine, the creature’s body twisted and split, warped. Corrupted. The worst parts of it melding and shaping, calcifying with malice. Until it covered one whole half of it’s form. The being that was once a magicat gathered itself up, slowly, clawing its way through the harrowing winds. Searching, searching for the thing that had caused it this pain. The source of its discord. The other being, the warrior. The fool, the had-been friend. The corrupted thing made its way across the tattering land, stepping through the destruction with relative ease, for it had already been unmade. Unmade directly or indirectly by its own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corrupted being who had a name but that name was gone now, along with the Fright Zone and Brightmoon and the many other places that had once dotted Etheria, found the cause of it’s hurt. A person, crying, standing amid the white blinding light, blonde hair streaming in the torrents of wind. It too was in pain. It too was suffering. Confused, not the grand warrior it once had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She-Ra</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that had been a magicat crawled forward, trying to retain its form. It reached out, some part of it remembered something else. Not about SheRa but about the true person this being was. The half magicat half corrupted thing reached out, flicking a shadowy finger upward, pressing firmly against the girl’s brow in a mocking tease. The girl’s eyes looked up, beholding the ruined being with wide eyed terror. The gusts of wind and teaming earth tore at them. But the only thing that the half-magicat half-void creature could see was the girl before her. The one who made it this way, the supposed savior of Etheria. The eternal champion of the First Ones. Someone that it knew from sometime before...in another reality unmarred, untainted. When the thing spoke, it’s voice was not entirely it’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H...e….E...Y...a...D...o...R..a.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Portal'd again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The creature so filled with hate and corruption recognized this girl. This girl had a name, the name that the spiteful being knew from somewhere deep inside of it. This girl before her, Adora. The source of its agony, surely the catalyst for the cataclysmic event. Yes, it all came rushing back now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sword</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rebellion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SheRa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Adora looked up at it, mouth gaping wide in fear, eyes watering. Her face was pale and body trembling. Hair fell from her now loose pony-tail. Triggering from within a profound rage, seething and thick, filled with resentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This one...this one made me this way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaargh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lunged, slamming the blonde girl backward, into another point in time. The Crimson Wastes. Adora flailed on the counter and the corrupted girl dove for her, landing on top of her, smirking down at a wide, comically confused face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe,” a cruel bemused grin spread across her face, “where are your friends?” Adora struggled to speak, but the being who was once Catra only attacked, claws sharp she swiped at her victim. A shiver of glee spreading through her as Adora screamed and tried to dodge. It didn’t last long. Adora seized her arm, squeezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra! Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra….? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had that been its name? Yes maybe it was once, in a different reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora begged her, squeezing her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Assured, soft, pleading. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, this isn’t right...w..what happened to me...I...Adora? What’s happening…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How dare she tell you what to do! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark fractals seemed to take her over, her one corrupted arm reached out, shoving Adora’s face out of her way. The bubbling self satisfying laughter returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always that same with you Adora! Oh I have to do this, oh we have to do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora groaned as Catra pulled at her hair, the grip on her arm now shaking and full of force to try and thwart her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora never wanted me...never wanted a friend, she wanted a pet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stood, hauling Adora up with her and twisting her arms behind her back. She sunk in close, head resting on Adrao’s tense shoulder, she whispered in her ear, deliciously sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s be honest, all of this is your fault!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re fault reality is broken</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re fault you left</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re fault Shadow Weaver hates me...beat me...it’s your fault…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re fault I’m like this….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never wanted to be….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuming rage took over again, like tidal waves across her body as she flung Adora off the bar table. Into another scene, this one the northern reach. Adora fell against a snow bank, wind tugging at her hair. Catra watched her struggle to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t have gotten captured, your sword wouldn’t have opened the portal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached her clawed hands out once more, grinning ear to ear as she leaned closer. Adora’s fear reflected in those large blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra picked her up easily and pushed her forward against the hard railing of one of the bridges. She kicked, her calf meeting the back of Adora’s knee. Catra laughed, watching the other girl stumble to her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now...now you see what I’m capable of?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra picked her up and pinned her against the railing, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t found the sword and been the world’s worst She-Ra none of this would’ve happened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s face fell, ashamed, believing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s gut churlled with distaste, somewhere deep inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is wrong….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it so wrong? This is what Shadow Weaver did to you isn’t it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The shards of corruption whispered into her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demeaned you, disrespected you, made you feel like a failure. Isn’t it time Adora learned what her absence did to you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You hurt me Adora….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I’m going to hurt you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fueling her anger, Catra pushed her off the bridge, down into the icy depths. Into the water. Salienius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra yanked at Adora’s ponytail as she tried to resurface, holding her dangling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it! The world would still be standing if you had never come through that portal in the first place!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dunked her into the waters once more, another brief scene before Catra chased her into the Fright Zone, shoving her down to the floor with one clawed foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You MADE ME THIS! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tried to turn over her shoulder while pinned to the ground, but Catra was not stopping. Could not stop, did not want to stop. She fisted the fabric or Adora’s jacket in her grip and hauled her forward mercilessly, throwing her forward into the seat on Mara’s ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra leaned in closer, savoring the terror in Adora’s face, the helplessness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make her pay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make her hurt </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She destroyed you! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tore apart the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world you were going to rule together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke the world,....And. It. Is. All. Your. Fault!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra held her breath, watching Adora’s eyes go even wider...full of guilt, shame, shock. Then froze…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What….?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not!” Adora’s eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched, before Catra could react Adora pushed her forward, back into the place they’d been with time and space shredding itself apart. Debris and rocks scattering around, white light everywhere.  Catra stumbled backward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make you pull the switch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora advanced, Catra tried to strike out, one long black arm eager to tear through her flesh but the other girl grabbed it with renewed strength. Yanking her forward, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make you do anything!”  Catra screamed as she tumbled over Adora’s shoulder hitting the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t break the world!” She declared, glaring daggers at Catra. “But I am going to fix it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Self righteous little bitch </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s all she is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wants to be the hero and she will hurt anyone to do it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and you?” Adora whispered, full of fury, advancing on Catra with renewed determination. A golden child, a champion amid the chaos. “You made your choice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra screeched, this time truly feral, ready to pounce for the kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Destroy her!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOW LIVE WITH IT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blow hit her in a single crushing instant, Adora’s fist slamming into the tender side of her face, uncorrupted, the flesh soft. Catra twisted, her head swimming and she fell forward, unable to catch herself. Adora’s words echoing in her ears before everything faded from her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground was splitting apart, shards of light, breaking and cracking but she couldn’t move...didn’t want to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s...h..happening…? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra felt herself slide forward, down, falling down into oblivion once more. But she couldn’t open her eyes this time, her head throbbed too much, it was too bright. In free-fall her body twisted, limp and at the mercy of gravity. Her skin, it was splitting, fiery white electric pain. But she couldn’t scream, her lungs, her mouth wouldn’t work. She could feel the air through her fingers, but could only continue to fall.  Those dark shadowy fractals, the corruption spread, overtaking her with its misery, it’s rage. Until there was nothing left of Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt it when her body was torn to shreds by the magical energy, the remnants of her divided up and finally, dissipating, disappearing into nothingness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she died with rage in her heart, terror in her mind, corruption covering her body and an inexplicable disgust in her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even that would not be the worst death. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ass fatally kicked by Glimmer in "Pulse"</p><p>The Glitra is strong with this one!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please help me I'm not great at writing fight scenes. Still I had a super fun time with this chapter. Particularly because I got to write some self indulgent Glitra moments. </p><p>Like this fic? Check out the one that inspired this whole series! "Eight Down One to Go," https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220490</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get those bots secured, I wanted them powered up and out into the whispering woods an hour ago!” Catra shoved her data pad into the arms a of a trembling cadet who quickly scurried away to do her bidding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster! Man what does it take around here too..” something smelled off. Something smelled of...glitter.  Catra turned, ears perked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sparkles?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rebellion princess only charged forward, fists alight with shimmering pink magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought teleporting was her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra dodged erratically, leaping away from the lazer fire that terrified her guards and sent them running. A loud boom as the blast hit the nearest bot. It creaked and groaned, collapsing. Catra regained her footing, heart hammering. Her tail lashed in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I expected Adora to barge in here but the princess? Ha that’s bold even for her. She’ll be fun to toy with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else would it be?” Glimmer taunted, her eyes shone in the firelight with a ferocity Catra had yet to see before. Her muscles wound with tension, ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh!” Another shot of bright pink magic, Catra flipped backward, tumbled, flipped again, inches away from the hot supercharged rays. She landed on the nearby crates only to run on all fours as the princess took another blow, aimed straight for her. The boxes burst into flames upon contact with the magic beams. Catra leapt upward aiming for the suspension bridges. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sparkles is really going for the kill. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It would’ve made her laugh under different circumstances. But this magic, these were no party tricks. She’d grown up around Shadow Weaver’s sorcery.  Understanding that magic users were not to be meddled with. The scars under her thin fur were a testament to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiery anger and spite propelled her forward, still dashing on all fours away from the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Catra, didn’t anyone ever teach you to clean up your toys?” Glimmer jeered, fists balled with magic, head high with determination. “Otherwise someone might come and break them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high sing-song self righteous pitch to her voice grated on Catra’s ears. She unsheathed her claws, darting upward towards the bridges, crouching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I don’t have more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra jeered, watching Glimmer below, trying to locate her, those pink-purple eyes shifting with mirth and determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think most of your bots are busy with SheRa, leaving you defenseless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that’s rich!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra jumped forward crouching on one of the suspension bridges, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow using your own friend as a decoy? I didn’t think you had it in you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you don’t know everything,” Catra’s ears perked, the princess’s tone dangerously low. She sprang away then screeched to a stop as Glimmer materialized before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two shining orbs of magic lit up the princess’s fists. She leered down at her with a wicked smile. On instinct, Catra raised a clawed hand in front of her face, twisting to get away in time.  Glimmer’s magic charged, the small orbs now growing stronger. Through the haze of bright light Catra watched sweat shine on the princess’s brow, trying to concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s not in control….not yet. She can’t totally control it. She’s angry. Emotion driven, ha. Just like Adora. Only smarter. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra couldn’t decide if she admired that difference or not and there was no time to think about it. Glimmer groaned with the effort and Catra spun away, up onto the railing and then, aiming carefully, jumped away just in time as the magical lazers fired, blasting the bridge away. Catra angled herself as she fell, twisting to her right and grabbing for her whip. She flicked it out, uwpard, aiming for where Glimmer stood and grinned with satisfaction as she felt it go taunt in her grip. Catching around the princesses leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princess turned, trying to fire another round of magic at Catra but the Force Captain was faster. She yanked at the whip. Glimmer cried out, the charged energy in her palms shooting upward as she fell into three of the storage tanks. Catra continued to fall, but held the whip in her hand, wincing at the heat and the burst of explosion. Everything lit up in white orange light as they crashed down, Glimmer falling beside her now. Catra landed, triumphantly on her feet huffing for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was close..too close. Damn princess is going to get all of us killed with her stupid powers! Why Adora left me for this dumb ass….she can’t even fight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra’s stomach clenched with hurt, which she easily subverted into rage. Through the smoke and flames she tried to search for Glimmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she finally got crushed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra couldn’t help but smile at the thought, watching as one of the beams from above crashed to the floor. Still, she sniffed...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, she’s here somewhere…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>True to her aggravating nature, the princess of Brightmoon was not gotten rid of so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s the fun after all. The thrill of the chase. Cat and mouse, if you will. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something moved, Catra’s ears turned to the sound. Behind her. She made to whirl around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catraaa!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer’s war cry vibrated through Catra’s ears with alarm. She was used to hearing her name laced with disappointment, anger, sorrow, and even hate but Glimmer’s exultation was fueled with something far more vast. She slammed Catra down with the force of her attack, tackling her to the ground. In a panic Catra writhed and bared her fangs hissing in contempt before sinking her teeth into the princess’s wrist. Glimmer shrieked, and Catra elbowed her, ducking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uch,” she spat, “you even taste like glitter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She readied her whip again, striking as Glimmer ran towards her, palm forward alight with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whip struck true, coiling it’s way around her arm and snapping around. Her hand, charged with magic now caught, Catra watched the princess struggle, whine in alarm. She tugged back against the grip of the whip, lifting her arm, her magic pulsing. Glimmer seized the whip with her free arm and her magic released, spiraling down it’s length with electrifying force. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crimson electricity. Burning, shattering, firing. Shadow Weaver… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of such magic crashed through her assured stance. Catra screamed as the full force of Glimmer’s magical energy hit her square in the chest. Every hair on her body pricked up with stinging pink light. Air scuked from her lungs, Catra was thrown backward off her feet and moaned with pain, her back colliding with the metal wall. Her fur smelled burnt, her heart beat erratically thumping against her chest, each beat crushing against her bones.  She collapsed on all fours, head swimming.  She tried to shake it off, tried to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it hurt...s...so...b...bad…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke rose from her fur, each intake of air threatened to pass out. She binked, slowly trying to cling to consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Catra?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer….?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not scared of some sparkles are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tried to force the words out through her clenched chest. The magic still sending off pulses of agonizing energy throughout her body. Her heart beat wildly, manic, until another flare of magical current made it thrum erratically and then stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sp...S….Spar...Sparkles….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pitched forward. This time, Catra was already dead when she landed against Glimmer’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer reached out on instinct, catching the limp Force Captain. Holding her at arm's length, her body radiating magical heat, fur still smoking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s head only fell forward limply, brown hair obscuring her face along with her headgear. Glimmer shook her by the shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CATRA?! If this is some sort of trick…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer peered under the force captain’s limp form, trying to see her face. When she met her eyes, Glimmer froze. She’d been in this war long enough to know what death looked like. How the eyes were always still and glossy, staring into eternity. Never to blink again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I do this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at her gloved hand for a moment, before settling Catra to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your feet Horde Scum! We’re ending this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s already ended, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she knew with trepidation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You won! </span>
  </em>
  <span> But the satisfaction was not there. The triumph unfelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked Catra over, examining her still form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is some sick joke,” she tried again. Catra’s glazed eyes only stared vacantly upward. Sending a chill throughout Glimmer’s entire form. She reached down carefully pushing Catra’s eyes shut. She let out a shaky breath, letting her eyes roam only Catra’s body. Only to be extra sure she was not breathing of course. She was not admiring her taut muscles or her light frame, built for fighting. Different from Adora who was brute force, Catra was built slighter, but still strong. The difference between a broadsword and a katana. Both lethal. Both….appealing. Glimmer shook her head, looking around at the smoldering ruin of the Horde’s base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra I mean it,” Glimmer took one of the clawed hands in both her own. Still unconvinced that she had truly killed the Force Captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not murder if she’s evil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glimmer reasoned. She held Catra’s hand examining her claws. Up close they were just as intimidating and sharp, curved to really claw and tear into flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the palm of her hands, they were arm and calloused. Glimmer squeezed gently. Leaning over Catra’s face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it! You’re getting up and I’m taking you back to the palace!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra did not move. Glimmer looked her over again. The hair on her tail and ears did not appear to extend throughout her body. Just warm brown skin though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer reached out, holding her breath, fingers trembling as she touched Catra’s still face. It was like prompting a sleeping bear, or trying to disarm a bot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed her,” Glimmer whispered aloud. She studied Catra’s quiet face, the freckles dusting the ridges of her cheeks and across her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t I feel better?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her foot tapped with anxiety. She adjusted her grip on Catra’s hand, lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Catra, get up...we’ll end this fair and square! I’ll even let you scratch me if you want. But not too hard. Come on Catra! Get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers entwined with her’s twitched. Catra stirred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer starred at the Force Captain, who slowly blinked awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S..Sparkes,” she whispered shakily. Glimmer expected her to leap away, but Catra only lay there, their hands still held tight together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I killed you,” relief swelled in the princesses gut, looking down at Catra’s still slightly red face. At least she was no longer turning pale. The force captain shifted but did not move. Glimmer slid her hand under Catra’s head, supporting it. Those glowing ominous heterochromatic eyes no longer so distant and dead slipped shut once more and Glimmer could have sworn Catra leaned against her touch for the briefest moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, takes more than some fancy magic to take me down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled and pulled herself up with Glimmer’s help. She slipped her hand from Catra’s after a beat, less the Force Captain take notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still planning on unleashing those bots?” Glimmer asked, half hoping Catra would forget about it. But the force captain threw her head back, laughing. Sliding back into her own chasm of gile and malice and uncaring ruthless pursuit of the rebellion. Of Adora. She ran forward to the controls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been saving this for a special occasion,” she pressed the buttons on the controls. “But this’ll do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newly upgraded bot turned on, spinning and whirling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer’s fists charged with magic, face riddled with indignation once more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Destiny Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ass fatally kicked by Hordak in Destiny Part 2</p><p>Warning for suicidal ideation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AAAAAHHHH!!!!” A scream broke through Catra’s hardened resolve when she found herself being slammed back by the blast from Hordak’s cannon. Heat singed her fur, body arching through the air like a hapless rag doll. </p><p>Catra  twisted mid-air, arms and legs splayed out, claws instinctively flashing outward the second she connected with the ground. </p><p>“Ughhh,” her chest pinched, her words tight. “H...Hordak...whatever you’re doing….”</p><p>“I know about Entrapta,” </p><p>
  <em> Fuck…. </em>
</p><p>A cold numbness flooding through her body as Hordak loomed over her, his weapon aimed between her eyes. </p><p>
  <em> You’re in too deep now. There’s still a chance….he could believe you.  </em>
</p><p>Catra held her breath, right arm tingling in pain. Swollen and bleeding from a gash down to her elbow.</p><p>
  <em> Must’ve broken it… </em>
</p><p>She held the limp limb at her side, left eye squeezing shut in pain. </p><p>“Entrapta…” she sucked a thin breath, throat caked with smoke, “was a traitor. What else is there to know?” </p><p>Hordak glared, red pupiless eyes teaming with bloodlust. </p><p>“I. Trusted. You!” </p><p>He seethed, voice breaking but for a moment. Any discernible amount of hurt was quickly laced with hatred. The cannon on his arm spun, whirling red energy all around it. </p><p>
  <em> Well, who’s fault is that? </em>
</p><p>Catra gasped, flinging herself away from its' aim just in time. The blast of fire and smoke nearly caught her as she dashed down the hallway, faster on four limbs than two, despite the one that cracked in pain each time she attempted to move it. Catra grit her teeth, surging forward in any direction, anywhere away from Hordak’s relentless wrath. </p><p>“Your days we're numbered the moment you crossed me!” He shouted, the weapon already recharging.  Catra’s heart pummeled against her chest, each beat crushing. Still she fled. </p><p>
  <em> You did it now you insolent child!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you really think you could lie forever? How long did you think you could keep this up?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No...I...took over the Horde...I did! I’ve been running things for awhile now I… </em>
</p><p>“Ahhhhhhaa!” Catra stumbled, agony in her side caused her to crumple momentarily. She glanced down, hissing at the thick red blood oozing from some unseen wound, through her clothes. </p><p>
  <em> W….when did that ha...happen? </em>
</p><p>She tried to focus, eyes blinking slowly. She picked herself up, running with a limp now, through another set of doors. The fiery blast sent her forward, her back scalding in agony. The smell of burnt flesh and fur assaulted her nose. This time she tried to land on her feet, but missed, her broken arm hitting against the hard floor. She tilted her head just in time, the side of her mask taking the brunt of the impact. </p><p><em> Breathe….breathe...just stand. That’s it...go... </em>She coached herself through each stab of pain, talked herself through every bruising breath. The same way she’d done as a young cadet when Shadow Weaver would beat her. Even when she’d past the point of fighting, she could endure. That was not nothing. That was what she was best at. </p><p>
  <em> Look around….y...your i...in the B...black Garnet Chamber… </em>
</p><p>She blinked again, focussing on the fixed point of the large stone for a few dizzying minutes before it came into focus. </p><p>“And after I’m through,” Hordak’s estranged threat mounted louder with each step. “You can’t even begin to imagine the punishment’s Horde Prime will inflict upon you.” </p><p><em> Ha! No one’s better at punishing me than myself, </em>she thought bitterly. </p><p>Catra ducked behind the massive stone, crouching in the shadows, pressing one hand to the wound at her side. Her fingers instantly growing slick and sticky with red.</p><p>“Oh because he’s going to swoop down and fix everything for you at any moment right?” </p><p>
  <em> Fucking idiot...lazy creep! We don’t all have a big brother to come save us! You’re the worthless one! The one who needs saving!  </em>
</p><p>“You’re lying to yourself now!”</p><p>Hordak spun, firing off another round from his cannon. Catra shrieked, adrenaline pushed her through the scalding pain, making her dash out of the room once more. Another blast, this one larger, knocked her from her feet, sending her soaring through the air in free fall off one of the Fright Zone’s main buildings. This time she channeled her misery, flipping, feet first, arms spread and stuck the landing. </p><p>“Uuuuhhhh, fuck...f...fuck,” Catra half crouched, half fell to all fours. </p><p><em> Run, run, run, just get out of here. GET OUT...go...go….go! </em>She ran forward, towards the forge. </p><p>
  <em> That will buy time, he’ll have to go around the longway. </em>
</p><p>Catra stopped, panting for breath, large pools of the molten rock below bubbling. The heat wafting towards her from below. She glanced up, towards the massive clawed machines. </p><p>
  <em> I can make it….it’s just a...just a little higher than usual….th...that’s right...I can..d..do it. Even if I don’t...it doesn’t ma… </em>
</p><p>“Aaarrrhh!” Hordak’s ruefully cry echoed down the hall. </p><p>
  <em> Now or never, </em>
</p><p>Catra steeled herself from the agony of it and crouched, aiming for her landing point. She pounced, holding her breath with panic before landing clumsily. She rolled, cursing as her arm and side split in agony.</p><p>“Ahhh...n...no..hmmmph…” </p><p><em> He’s….a failure! I should be the one Prime rewards! I’ve done more to crush the rebellion then Hordak ever has! Yeah….hahaha! </em>She giggled, for a moment, then straightened, watching Hordak below who had now entered the forge searching for her. </p><p>“Why would Horde Prime care about you?” She held her arm tight for fear of crying out in discomfort. “You’re a defect!” She screamed, “a mistake!” He turned, looking up at her with unrivaled hate. “HAVEN’T YOU NOTICED I’M RUNNING THINGS HERE!” </p><p>“Argh!”</p><p>Beyond words, Hordak swung his cannon, firing another blast toward her. Catra’s heart caught in her throat, letting out a small exhausted gasp before jumping from the platform. She reached out, claws catching on the large suspension tubes. Giddy with wrath Catra somersaulted through the air,  towards Hordak. Coming down fast she seized the arm cannon in one claw, using it to gain purchase and momentum, striking out with her fist, slamming gloved knuckles into Hordak’s face. He groaned, head knocked back. She jumped off his chest and swung around, kicking one leg up and then bringing it down upon the weapon with such a force it split and shattered. Hordak reeled, eyes red and wild, intent to kill. Catra snarled, fangs bared. No matter how hard the Horde had tried to purge her of her more feline instincts, it was a part of her and in her fire tinged wrath Catra now hissed and clawed. </p><p>
  <em> That will show him! Show all of them! He’s no match for me. He’s weak! A weak, lying, fool! He’s not worthy of anything! I’m the one who’s worthy! Ten times stronger than he is! </em>
</p><p>She landed on two feet again, just in time to jump and smash her foot into his side. Hordak screeched, stumbling backward. She smiled through her misery, watching him slip and slide across the metal floor. Catra huffed for air. Her back still radiated with raw agony, her flesh scrapped and bubbling, her fur burnt. The wound at her side now dripped onto the floor. Still, she stood tall, defiant. They always thought she was a nuisance, a trouble maker who wouldn’t go away. Indeed she was. She’d be a thorn in the side of the Horde until they were all destroyed. </p><p>“Now we can fin...finally end...end this! I didn’t need Entrapta, I didn’t need Adora or Scorpia! And….I...DON’T...NEED...YOU!” </p><p>Hordak made to regain his footing, but she didn’t let him. Catra lunged, claws out. She leapt on him, yanking out the first one's data crystal with a satisfying rip. Horak backpedaled and she kicked him again once more in the chest for good measure, standing back and watching him falter. He glared at her, clenching his fists. She only stood tall, masking the throbbing in her side</p><p>
  <em> I win </em>
</p><p>She smiled, cathartic. Sweet dripping satisfaction, shallow but defiant spread across her face.</p><p>
  <em> Let him try me.  </em>
</p><p>Her ears twitched,</p><p>Something creaked above them, Catra’s eyes snapped up. Watching as one of the large beams above was pulled taunt and snapped, falling instantly, crushing Hordak where he stood. The whole floor vibrated, a plume of smoke enveloping her for a moment. When it cleared, Catra could only stare. </p><p>
  <em> I...I did...it...I won…. </em>
</p><p>Her arm ached with discomfort. Catra adjusted her footing, her vision beginning to darken. </p><p>
  <em> I...won, I won...I won…. </em>
</p><p>Whether she was trying to convince herself or relish in it. She did not know. </p><p>
  <em> I won… I show them...it...it was worth it….no matter what. It was… I...I’ll… </em>
</p><p>“Hey Catra.” </p><p>
  <em> That voice...no… </em>
</p><p>Catra stiffened. All fragile confidence diminished. She turned towards that voice. The wound in her side throbbing. Her vision continued to blur in and out. She stumbled forward, listless. </p><p>
  <em> Blonde hair...red jacket… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NO! </em>
</p><p>“No! You...c..can’t do this!” Indignation swelled in her chest. “You can’t come in and take this from me now!” </p><p>“Woah!” Adora gaped, “I knew this would get a rise out of you but still! You really are obsessed aren’t you? Kitten.” </p><p>Double Trouble threw Adora’s head back in laughter. Catra watched, trembling. The rush of excitement and fueled drive to subdue Hordak now evaporated. Overcome by exhaustion. </p><p>“You know, it took me a while but I finally figured out your character.” They transformed once more, this time into Catra herself. She shivered, stomach threatening to wretch. Her arms and legs were so heavy….</p><p>“You try so hard to be the big, bad villain.” They circled her in her own form, leaning against her nonchalant. Catra flinched as her...Double Trouble’s tail flicked at her nose. “But your heart’s never been in it, has it?” They cocked a brow, inciting a weak fury in her. </p><p>“W...what are you…” her voice cracked, trying to keep her eyes open. “Stop! Stop it!’ In blind rage she lashed outward only for Double Trouble to catch her wrist tightly in their grip, pulling her inches from her own blue and yellow eyes. </p><p>“People have hurt you, haven’t they?” </p><p><em> Yes, </em>a small childish voice whimpered. </p><p>Double Trouble pressed forward, even as they transformed. This time into Shadow Weaver’s omnipresent terrifying form. </p><p>“They didn’t believe in you,” that deep voice that had wormed its way into Catra’s soul and burrowed there now bit at her. Catra sniffed, her skin peeled and still radiated heat, each breeze sending searing pain across the bubbling wounds. Double Trouble did not relent, continuing to hold her grip tightly as they pressed forward. They transformed again, this time into Hordak.</p><p>“They didn’t trust you.” </p><p>
  <em> Hordak…is he… </em>
</p><p>Catra tried to glance back over her shoulder to where the Horde Commander now lay but her head spun. She wrapped her free arm around herself, trying to cover her wound. Her knees now quaking. </p><p>
  <em> P…...please...s...stop….stop it. P...please… </em>
</p><p>Hordak dissolved, changing back again into Adora. Those brilliant blue eyes, even when they weren't her own, starred into Catra cruelly. Double Trouble took her hand pressing it to the side of Adora’s cheek. </p><p>
  <em> So soft….gentle...no NO! Stop it!  </em>
</p><p>Catra let out a weak breath, with no strength to summon tears behind it. </p><p>
  <em> Adora… </em>
</p><p>Resentment and rage and grief mixed in her stomach. Longing and loathing in equal measure, indistinguishable.</p><p>She let out a choking breath, blood sputtering onto her lips. With the last of her strength she wrenched herself free from Double Trouble’s grip, tipping backward onto the ground with a sickening thud, the breath snatched from her lungs. </p><p>She tried to get air, desperately, but the wound in her side still leaked. The burns on her back still fresh, each movement sending them splitting open. Her chest threatening to crack. </p><p>“But did you ever stop to think maybe they’re not the problem?” Double Trouble’s shadow enveloped her. Catra, heaved for air, trying to look at them with any shred of dignity she had left. They only frowned down at her, before transforming once more. This time she watched in abject horror as they grew larger in stature, shoulders spreading out, tail curling. The shadow overwhelming her now stretched.</p><p>
  <em> No...please…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scorpia.  </em>
</p><p>If Catra had not already been dying. This sealed her fate for the seventh time. Scorpia’s ever kind, gentle face. A face she herself had brought to tears many times, those large forgiving eyes now sealed...not with contempt but with disappointment. And her words, her voice….</p><p>“It’s you. You drive them away, Wildcat.” </p><p>“W...why are you doing this?” </p><p>Catra begged, breathlessly. Her head was truly sinking now, barely able to  hear Double Trouble’s voice. How much blood had she lost? How deep had her burns gone?</p><p>“It’s for your own good darling,” Double Trouble crouched down, mercifully changing back to their own form. “We both know this was never what you really wanted.”</p><p>The only thing Catra wanted in this moment, she would get soon enough. </p><p>She groaned, glancing at the fingers that still pressed into her bloody wound. Vision clouding a final time, barely able to focus on the screen Double Trouble held before her.  </p><p>
  <em> Tanks, bots, ships, troops, all of them destroyed. Brightmoon was nothing but defenseless. I failed after all.  </em>
</p><p>“Y...you...be...betrayed me,” she gasped through bloody lips. Double Trouble only stood. </p><p>“It’s nothing personal darling. You knew how this ended.” </p><p>Whatever else Double Trouble meant to say was lost to the erratic beating of her heart. It’s frantic pumping noise rushing through her ears. </p><p>She knew the signs by now. Not too much longer…</p><p>Double Trouble crouched down before her once more, one long finger flicking her nose.</p><p>“End scene,” they pushed her nose and Catra teetered backward, watching them through the haze of her vision as they disappeared down the corridor. She managed to scoot herself backward, sitting up against one of the slabs of metal debris that had come crashing down. Several feet away, Hordak lay still under the rubble. </p><p>
  <em> It’s better this way….Adora….why couldn’t you just stay? None of this would’ve happened if you just...if I had just…Scorpia...I never should’ve...and Shadow Weaver never believed in me. I was a fool to think she ever would. Hordak….Entrapta...i...it’s better like t...this….yeah…..b...better for e...everyone... </em>
</p><p>Thoughts sloughed together, her vision clouded, she leaned her head back against the hard metal, each breath catching. Catra folded her arms over her middle, trying to curl up, and close her eyes. </p><p><em> Please…..j...just let this be the last time… I don’t want to do this again...please just let me go. I don’t want to...I don’t want to get hurt again… </em> that small girl inside her shriveled and not yet avenged pleaded.</p><p>But Catra rarely got what she wanted. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Corridors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burned a life to save Glimmer.</p><p>*This chapter gets graphic please be warned!*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do what I ask of you,” Horde Prime commanded. Catra’s heart hammered against her chest, her eyes darting towards where Hordak...the new clone...whoever he was, stood vacantly before them. She shivered. Green light reflecting off of Prime’s white robes. The clones moaned and groveled in their sick revelry. </p><p><em> He’s got you cornered….you pledged your allegiance to him, </em> her mind raced with self-accusation. She’d gotten herself into this mess. Backed herself into this corner through her usual lies and attempts to survive. <em> If Hordak couldn’t please him…..how can I possibly? “ </em></p><p><em> Don’t pretend you're any better off than I am here,” </em> Glimmer’s words rang through her ears. She winced, <em> stupid princess was right. </em>Catra swallowed, her throat dry. She looked up at him. Searching for any sign of a way out, any card she could play, any tool she could use. Nothing. Prime’s eyes, alight with that sickly glow only stared at her, pleased with the way she was squirming under his gaze.  She cleared her throat, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to press it down.</p><p>“Yes, Horde Prime.” He smiled, revealing pointed fangs, pleased. </p><p>“Go in now in peace.” </p><p>Catra managed a curt bow, and forced herself to walk from the chamber. </p><p>
  <em> I’ll talk to Glimmer, but if she says anything about Adora I won’t….I can’t...no I’ll...I’ll figure something out. I always find a way. Whatever it takes.  </em>
</p><p>Whatever it takes, her chest clenched. The bruises and scars along her body ached in an echo of exactly what it had taken to stick around this long. To hold her station. To get to where she’d gotten. </p><p><em> How many lives have I burned through? Five...no more than that. Eight? That many? </em>They all ran together in her mind. The pain of each time jumbled and confused. Catra shook her head, now sprinting down the corridors, as far away from the pool as possible. </p><p>---</p><p>“You want me to talk to her or not? Trust me, I need cake.” </p><p>The clone cocked its head, confused. Catra snarled, tail flicking. </p><p>“All these ships and you don’t have a kitchen? What do you eat? Green goo? You want me to talk to the Princess. I need to get her to trust me. Now get me some cake that resembles whatever they’d have on Brightmoon and let me do Horde Prime’s will.” Her stomach churned at the words, she swallowed down bile. The clone nodded.</p><p>“We will get you what you ask Little Sister. Horde Prime knows all.” </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, folding her arms. </p><p>“Hurry up.” </p><p>The clone’s empty eyes looked over her for a moment and she fought the urge to scratch him. <em> Does he know…? Can he really see all? </em>If he really had such omnipotence he would for sure see the doubt and indecision that ate away at Catra’s core. The self-loathing and hatred. Toward Prime himself, toward SheRa, toward the Horde, all of it.  But she was here now, whatever things she had done to get her were in the past. There was no going back. </p><p>
  <em> I can’t just undo…. </em>
</p><p>“Here you are Little Sister,” Catra snapped back to attention at the clone who handed her a small box. She lifted the flap, looking at the pretty pink cake inside. She nodded, turning on her heel and making her way to Glimmer’s cell. She could feel the clone tracing her steps close behind her, causing her fur to stand on end. </p><p>
  <em> I’m running on borrowed him here. Ever since we were beamed up.  </em>
</p><p>They navigated the hallways, and she made sure to purposely make several wrong turns. </p><p>
  <em> As if I don’t know exactly where Glimmer’s being kept.  </em>
</p><p>As if she hadn’t been sneaking there all this time. If only to see a familiar face. </p><p><em> Someone who’s almost done just as bad as I have, </em> some deep part of herself whispered. <em> Just didn’t expect it to be the Queen of Brightmoon herself.  </em></p><p>They arrived at the cell, the clone reaching forward to press its palm against the green barrier. Catra’s eyes narrowed, watching the hand remain there until a green diamond appeared, sending the rest of the barrier fading away to allow entrance. </p><p>“Give us some privacy?” </p><p>“Of course Sister, Prime sees all.”</p><p>The wall of green materialized gain, leaving the two of them.  </p><p>“What’s with the babysitter?” Glimmer asked, her tone more casual and easy than Catra expected. </p><p>“Here,” she held the box out in front of her. Glimmer looked at the cake, bewildered. “It’s the dumb food you wanted.” </p><p>
  <em> Wow she’s just as bad as Adora, the idiot.  </em>
</p><p>“You know?! From your perfect day or whatever.” A crimson blush rose to Catra’s cheeks. </p><p>“I remember,” Glimmer pipped up, looking at her with wide eyes and a smile...not twisted with sarcasm or chagrin to match Catra’s own but...a sweet smile, a kind smile. Catra kept her head turned, starting at the floor. “I just….thanks,” Glimmer finished her voice shaking a little. </p><p>
  <em> You’re welcome. </em>
</p><p>“Don’t go thinking I actually care about you,” <em> because I don’t! I do not! </em>“I’m supposed to talk to you, so eat the stupid cake and then answer my questions,” she handed the box to Glimmer who took it, still looking wide eyed at her, for somesort of answer. Catra’s ears flicked, listening for the clone outside. </p><p>
  <em> It’s still there….fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What am I going to do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get the information from Glimmer. Horde Prime will be proud of you. You could rise above Hordak. Maybe, if you do this, if you continue to do as Prime says. Maybe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No….no matter what you do he’ll get rid of you like Glimmer said. And Glimmer….she...she.. </em>
</p><p>Sweat dripped down Catra’s temple, curving along the line of her mask. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Glimmer’s voice trembled, delicately. </p><p>“Shhh, don’t say anything,” Catra turned from the door, back towards the princess, taking Glimmer’s hand in both her own. “Just look at me,” she whispered, walking backward to the farthest point of the cell. Glimmer backed up, finally sitting on the large bed. “An old First One’s ship left Etheria’s atmosphere a few days ago,” Catra knelt on the ground before her, squeezing her hands. </p><p><em> Not for the first time….when you fought her before. When you died, she was holding you when you died. She was holding your hand.  When you came back again, she held your hand. It grounded you. She doesn’t want to hurt you either. You asked her to kill you...and she still didn’t do it. She had every reason to. You killed her mother, </em>Catra’s stomach threatened to empty, looking into those purple grey eyes. </p><p>“Prime cannot track it, what do you know about it?”</p><p>Glimmer gasped, tightening her grip on Catra’s hand. The cake clattered to the ground on the floor. </p><p>“Adora’s on that ship,” Catra’s voice hitched. “Isn’t she?!” She stood, letting go of Glimmer.</p><p>“You can’t tell him!” The princess seized her arm, trying to pull her back, “You know what he’ll do to her if he catches her!”</p><p>Catra’s ears folded against her skull, face flushing. </p><p>
  <em> She’s right. He’ll do to Adora what he did to Hordak…. </em>
</p><p>She tightened her fist in indignation, yanking it out of Glimmer’s clammy grasp. </p><p>“Adora’s on her way here, she’s coming for you! I don’t have to do anything! I just have to let it happen!”</p><p>She turned to go, fury in her chest, her tail lashing behind her.</p><p>“And you think Prime will reward you?!” Glimmer leapt in front of her, fists balled. “As soon as you’re no longer useful to him he’ll get rid of you in a second!”</p><p>Of all Catra’s skill, her  enduring willful ignorance to inevitable truth was the strongest. </p><p>“I always find a way out!” She growled, moving forward. Glimmer  grabbed her by the shoulders, shoving her backward . </p><p>“So you’re just going to run away?! To...to what?!” The princess begged, her eyes rimming with tears of anger. “If Prime captures Adora he can use the Heart of Etheria to wipe out the whole universe! Is that what you want?!”</p><p>Catra’s eyes widened, her mouth opened to offer a smart rebuke but nothing came. </p><p><em> What do you want Catra? </em>A question she had met with violence and deception, and blind ignorance, not with an answer. </p><p>The princess’s gloved grip  brought her back to reality, tightening around her hand. Tears now pressed at her eyes.</p><p>“Catra! Please! Do one good thing in your life!” </p><p>There was trust in those eyes. Trust in a better part of herself, trust that there was a better part of herself. A secret heart in her that wanted to save, or at least prevent the destruction of their planet. An appeal to her better half. A hope that a better half existed. Glimmer. Who had gone behind her own friend’s back herself to try and activate the heart. Glimmer who tried to fix it. Who was still trying. Her fingers gently stroked across Catra’s gloved hands, her whole body shaking. </p><p>Catra sucked a breath, threatening to let out a quiet whimper. </p><p>
  <em> I...I’ve never done a good thing in my life. Not for Adora...or Scorpia...or for anyone. If Prime wipes out Etheria...Adora will be dead. Everything will be obliterated. The Fright Zone, Brightmoon, the Princesses and the Horde.. Adora and I….we wanted to rule Etheria, not destroy it.  Not destroy it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The only thing you’ve ever been good at is destroying those you love. Destroying other people’s happiness and hope. Destroying yourself.  </em>
</p><p>“Argh,” She swiped her arm away from Glimmer’s hands once more, shaking, squeezing her eyes shut. If only to get away from the princess’s beseeching look. “Don’t talk to me like you know me!” She cried, “You don’t know anything about me!” Catra pounded her fists against the green barrier. </p><p>“Hey! Let me out!”</p><p>She took off as soon as it dissolved, trying to run as fast as she could, away from Glimmer’s despondent sobs. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s claws wracked down the hall, Horde Prime’s hollow words running through her mind:</p><p>
  <em> “You will be raised up above the other wretched creatures of your home world. Is that not what you want?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you want? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora…. </em>
</p><p>Always Adora. It always had been, it always would be. </p><p>Catra stopped in her tracks. Staring at the reflective wall, her own forlorn sleep deprived face looking back at her.</p><p>
  <em> This is all I’ve ever been. All I will ever be.  </em>
</p><p>She drew a heavy breath, her chest hurting to even move. Thought’s roving, </p><p>
  <em> Adora and me playing...running through the industrial halls. Laughing even though there was no reason to laugh. Playing and fighting and play fighting.  </em>
</p><p>She could see it clear as day, their squealing laughter, her heart skipped in her chest, blood thrumming through her ears. Her and Adora rolling around on the ground, she would almost always pin the other girl down, laughing. Hands on Adora’s round little shoulders. Catra’s eyes widened, picturing it as if her childhood broken as it was, appeared before her. </p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t all bad. There were good things, there was Adora.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just Adora. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not SheRa...not Adora who left but Adora my friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m always gonna be your friend,” the sunlit voice of her friend sounded clear as a bell.  </em>
</p><p>Catra’s face fell, staring down the corridor picturing little Adora. Barely enough blonde hair to stay in a ponytail, her large blue eyes, missing front teeth, round face. Her tail flicked back and forth with indecision. </p><p>
  <em> “I’m always gonna be your friend.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s too late….I’ve done too much, I haven't done enough...but I can do one good thing. Glimmer was wrong...you were wrong you sweet, sweet idiot. There’s no better part of me. It doesn’t matter what I want. I don’t matter. </em>
</p><p>Catra took a deep breath, face going tight, she set her jaw, ears going flat.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t matter. But they do. Adora does.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One good thing.  </em>
</p><p>She bit her tongue, tail now lashing. Catra unleashed her claws, and sprinted towards Glimmer’s cell. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing personal, Hordak,” Catra grunted, sliding her claws into the port at the base of the clone’s neck. His eyes faded as sparks flew. Going from green to white. She grunted, heaving him upward, holding his arm aloft.</p><p>“I’m coming in!”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer she held his hand up to the green barrier, waiting for it to fall away. Glimmer lowered her arms, the shard of a chair leg held in her grip, ready to attack. </p><p>“Wh...what are you?”</p><p>Catra dropped the clone,</p><p>“I….I wanna do that one good thing in my life,” She breathed. “Like you said.” She held out her hand to Glimmer, on a chance, on a wish.  “So...come with me…?”</p><p>Glimmer’s eyes widened, her whole form shaking. Catra watched her glance at the fallen clone, then to Catra’s outstretched hand.</p><p>She took it, holding tightly. Catra allowed a small smile to flit across her face. Glimmer returned her cautious friendly expression. </p><p>
  <em> I can do one good thing. If it’s the last thing I do. Let it be good.  </em>
</p><p>Catra adjusted her grip, careful to keep her claws from shredding Glimmer’s gloves, then pulled her along.</p><p>---</p><p>Catra held Glimmer’s arm in a death grip, as much to quell her own pounding chest as to move her forward. Pushing her towards the launch pad. The princess stumbled forward, only to be blocked by a sheer energy barrier. Catra ran to the console, the alarms blaring in her ears.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>“What does it look like?” Catra glowered, fingers scattering across the controls. “I’m getting you out of here.”  She typed fast, watching the doors on either side of the room slide shut. “Good, that should hold them.” </p><p>
  <em> Not for long, but long enough. </em>
</p><p>“What are you….? Are you saving me?”</p><p>Glimmer asked, timid from where she stood. Catra tapped the keys, trying to send a transmission to the incoming Etherian ship. </p><p>“Not you,” she lied. “Adora. Even if I send her a message to stay away she’d still come for you. That’s just how she is.” </p><p>
  <em> Stupid heroic Adora who would throw herself into harm’s way for her friends.  </em>
</p><p>Clones moaned, shrieked, their claws pressing and scratching against the grinding metal doors, prying them apart. Catra’s heart sped furiously. </p><p>“W...what about you?!” Glimmer’s voice cracked with concern Catra could only hope was genuine. </p><p>“Me?” She stared at her hands, her claws. Claws that had cut and sliced. She bit her tongue. Words that had hurled insults, spat lies, weaved deception.  “All I do is hurt people,” she whispered, shaking her head. Then, spoke the truth: “there’s no one left in the entire universe who cares about me.”  </p><p>
  <em> Double trouble was right. You’ve driven them all away. </em>
</p><p>“Adora?!” Catra asked, eyes frantically darting to the doors where the clones were nearly breaking through. </p><p>“Catra?!”</p><p>She bit back a smirk at the familiar voice. Even through the static of the transmission. </p><p>“Don’t sound so happy to hear me. I’m sending Glimmer to you.”</p><p>
  <em> One good thing. Do one good thing with what’s left with your lives. </em>
</p><p>If Catra was going to die, as she suspected she would now that the clones had barged through the doors and were rushing to attack her, then she was going to do so not for Horde Prime, or Shadow Weaver or for her own twisted power games, she was going to die doing something for Adora. For someone else. It was the only thing she could do. The one good thing. </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait Glimmer is with you?!” Adora’s strained voice panicked in confusion.</p><p>“Aaaarhhh!” The clones pourned in, arms ready to subdue her.</p><p>“We don’t have time! You need to get to these coordinates now!” She typed furiously, “don’t come here! No matter what!”  She lashed out, punching the first on coming clone in the face. “Horde Prime is coming for you! Arrgh!” Catra kneed another clone in the gut. </p><p>“Catra I don’t understand What is….?”</p><p>She screeched, two clones pulling her from her feet, their impossibly strong arms slamming her into the wall. Catra squirmed, tears now fully streaming. </p><p>“Adora! I’m sorry!” She clenched her fists, trying to yank it free of the clone’s grip. “Uuughhh, for everything!” </p><p>Catra threw herself forward, arm outstretched, sliding the controls upward. The green barrier around Glimmer began to vibrate. A clone fisted its hand into Catra’s wild hair, twisting it tight and jerking her head back. Three more clones grabbed at her. Too many arms and legs gripping all over her body, their weight crushing her against the control panel.</p><p>“Aaaah!”</p><p>“Catr…” Glimmer screamed, her body being pulled upward. </p><p>Catra glared through her mess of clones, </p><p>“Glimm….!”</p><p>The clones worked her like a puppet,  her head bent backward, neck threatening to snap. A force beyond her control and resistance gripped the top of her head, clawing into her scalp. Her face went flying forward, temple hitting against the corner of the control console. </p><p>A defining crack, something released like a pressure valve. Catra’s vision blurred, ears ringing.  A dizzying lethargy shrouded her mind. She tried to open her mouth, to bite and snarl but nothing happened. The clone grabbing her skull lifted her crushed face from the corner and brought it down again. This time, Catra tasted blood in her mouth, hot and metallic and thick. Dark hair matted with torn flesh, she tried to twist away but couldn’t, her thoughts becoming more scattered, her body going more limp with each slam against the edge of the table.</p><p>
  <em> Glimmer…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A….adora.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> CRACK </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ..a...am... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> CRACK </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...s..so...sorr </em>
</p><p>
  <em> CRACK!!! </em>
</p><p>Her body flailed, twitching, eyes blinking  rapidly, unable to focus. Something wet and globules stuck to her face, mixed with sweat and blood. A warm foul wetness trickled down her legs. The clones brandished her head against the table once more. Her vision went dark. They pressed and crushed against her, holding her captive, bludgeoning her head into the corner but she’d already defied them. She already made her choice.</p><p>
  <em> I did it…. </em>
</p><p>The ghost of a smile, blood ran between broken teeth. </p><p>
  <em> One good thin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> …ssss…..ckk….kaCK...s...shh </em>
</p><p> Catra died for the eight time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow this was HARD to write. I was sure I wouldn't be able to post it this evening but I powered through. If you enjoyed this chapter, complete with some Glitra feels, you are in luck! I have longer slow burn Glitra fic in the works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Save the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prime'd during Save the Cat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so easy to die. It was too hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra pinched her eyes closed. The pounding of her heart nearly drowned out the chanting of the clones. Nearly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure, all beings must suffer to become pure.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chunks of gnarled brown hair fell to the floor at her bare feet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She held her breath, fangs biting down on the inside of her cheek. It drew blood, metallic and salty in her mouth. The claws of the clones dug into her skin, pinching and twisting. They cut against her scalp roughly, each chop of the scissor digging into the tender skin. Her skull still throbbed from it’s previous injury. All of the death, none of the escape. She had woken up groggy, filled with a pounding headache and without her mask. Disposed of sometime in the interim. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she allowed herself to open her eyes, Catra kept her gaze on Horde Prime. Leering and omnipotent, his face frozen in a joker’s grin. Pleased with her “purification” ritual. Out of the corner of her eye, another lock of hair fell to the ground, this one brushing against her arm. She watched it fall gracefully downward. The clones cut away, five of them held her in place where she knelt. Catra closed her eyes again, sniffing. Tears falling freely down her cheeks. Her self loathing knew no bounds, but she always liked her hair. As superficial as it was. It was wild, untamed, a knotted mess. A direct rebellion against everything the Horde, and Shadow Weaver tried to make of her. While she could be beaten and electrocuted, restrained and choked, her wild mane was never so ruly. It was a shaggy mess, a crown. A testament to her resilience. Growing, growing, growing, beyond anyone’s control or power. Always wiry, always making her appear larger. A shield of sorts, even when she didn’t have her mask. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blood built up against her tongue, she coughed, gagged and cast her gaze towards Prime once more. Catra snarled, spitting a red glob towards his immaculate white robes. He watched it land with amusement just several inches short. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you resist Little Sister? I only wish for your happiness.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra twisted in the grip of the clones, hissing. One of them reached out fisting her hair close to her scalp and pulled, her head snapping backward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aaargh!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shears cut away, but even still her locks resisted. Rough and matted as they were, despite her own efforts to soothe it more recently. Even she could not keep it in order. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is for your own good Little Sister,” Prime stepped closer, hands folded behind his back. He circled her, watching his brothers restrain her and hack away. The scissors closed and opened, closed and opened and sliced against the thin skin of her scalp, peeling at the raw flesh. This time she screamed, blood puckered, and ran down the side of her head, the skin now puffy and red. The clones did not pause for a moment, cutting, cutting, cutting until the pressure building up was released and another long tuft of hair fell by the wayside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra managed a bitter smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bullshit. I’ve suffered plenty and it’s only made me less pure. Whatever the fuck that means. Purity was dumb. Purity was heroic. Purity was SheRa. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The thought sent her stomach churning, heat building in her face. Catra squirmed, trying to push her legs upward to stand, a tight grip on her shoulder shoved her down, claws digging into the black fabric of her clothes, threatening to puncture through to her shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at you,” Prime mused as they hacked away, lackluster. Each cut on her tender bleeding and swelling. Catra sniffled again, shaking her head, trying to keep the blood from trickling down her face and into her ears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even now you fight against that which is best for you. A pity really. I had such high hopes. I would have given you everything you’ve ever wanted.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You….k...k..know...nothing about me!  You...say you..see...a...all  but, aaarrghh!” Another cruel slice of the sheers snipped against her left ear, sensitive tissue stung and now swelled. Catra tried to swallow through the dryness of her mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You...h...have no i...idea what I want!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prime stopped his pacing, coming to bend down before her. Once again taking her face in his vice grip. She looked away, steeling herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wrong again Little Sister. I will see what you desire soon enough.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The implications of his words sent her chest heaving, breaths coming quick and short. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get out! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her palms sweat, blood dribbled down her temples, mingilng with tears in a mess, matting the thin fur of her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rise Little Sister, you are almost done.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The clones yanked her to her feet, one of them swatting as her tail attempted to gain balance. She looked around the chamber, through the blurry rim of tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure, all beings must suffer to become pure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clones on either side of the chamber chanted from the shadows in an echoing chorus. She shook her shoulders, trying in vain to loosen their grip on her. Her whole body trembled, knowing on some instinctive level what was coming.  Catra glanced over her shoulder at the pile of hair lying in ruin on the ground. The skin on the back of her neck pricked, now fully exposed. Goosebumps riddled her arms, her knees threatened to give way. The blood on her head and from the cut on her ear slowly began to crust over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let this be done, let this just be done please. It doesn’t matter anymore just let this be done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her last life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This would be it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There would be no groggy recovery, no slow but sure return to the surface. This was it. She would die, for real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer got away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora will be safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora will be safe with Glimmer and Bow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They shoved her forward, marching her towards the glowing pool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They will save Etheria. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll stop this asshole</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra let out an involuntary whimper, legs buckling. Prime tisked, as they manhandled her, marching relentlessly forward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once they stop this, Adora will live in Brightmoon with Glimmer and Bow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll be happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The green pool sparked a streak of lightning darting across the surface. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll be happy.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prime walked around the perimeter of the pool, going to stand opposite from where they pulled her along. His white skin casting a sick glow of green from below, his eyes shining. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With another pulse of lightning Catra could no longer resist looking at it. Her streaming eyes beheld the surface. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hordak, Hordak stepping into that vat so slowly and gracefully. So willingly. Letting Horde Prime guide him so listless and apathetic, devoid of himself already. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But his screams. The way his mouth opened too large, too gaping with inexplicable misery. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! No! No! Stop! Please no! Don’t! No! Shadow Weaver Please! I won’t do it again! I won’t! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra thrashed, arching her back in a spasm, she shook her head, so light and weightless now without her lengthy hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They forced her forward, toward the slow slope into the green liquid. It was thicker than water, she realized as she was dragged closer. A vat of viscus lime green fluid. Smelling of sulfur and electrifying with more intensity as she neared. An altar excited for the blood of a sacrificial lamb. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! No! No!” She screamed, she howled, her  tail whipped this way and that. She tried to throw herself to the ground, with the insane hope they would let go of her long enough for her run. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All beings must suffer to become pure! All beings must suffer to become pure!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! No! No! Don’t do this! Please, please don’t do this! Don’t! Let me go! Please!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’d bribed and lied and cheated through every test of the Horde. She never begged, she  never groveled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I also said I would never apologize. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The clones pulled her up by her shoulders, holding her before the pool, just against the lip of it. The heat of the lightning static hot against her tones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prime sees all Little Sister. Through suffering you will be made pure. You will be reborn a new! Rejoice! For you are to be cleansed by my mercy and thus saved! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not….not true! Her mind thought frantically. For all it’s scheming, its propaganda and deceit and conditioning, the greatest lie the Horde ever taught was that there was glory in pain. Success in suffering, admiration through agony. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No….you fucking scumb! No! D….Don’t do this!” She pleaded, panting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rejoyce Brothers! Behold our Little Sister,! She will be cleansed by my light!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra let out a whimper, trying to tug uselessly against the clones. Her breath gasped, exhaustion and adrenaline duling within her. She gazed in apt terror at the static pool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prime’s Light from Prime’s Light, true ruler from true ruler!” Prime evoked, arms thrown wide for his brothers to howl their allegiance. “Begotten, not made, in essence with Horde Prime! Through me all things were cleansed...and in the name of the unity of the galaxy, Horde Prime, the ruler of all worlds, who proceeds from the First Ones. Together with my brothers and sisters, I am worshipped and glorified!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra’s ears twitched painfully against the crescendos of  praises and chants. They pushed her precariously forward. She pinched her eyes shut, thrashing once more. One clone grabbed each of her wrists, making a fist so tight her claws cut through her palms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I speak with the prophets of all the galaxies!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ALL BEINGS MUST SUFFER TO BECOME PURE!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“DON’T!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They thrust her forward with unfathomable strength, into the searing liquid. Shoving her down, the electrifying shocked ricochet off her legs, seeping through her leggings, then against her thighs, her hips and up to her waist. Catra threw her head back, screeching if only to release the intolerable blasts of lightning all around her. She clawed forward, reaching out to nothing. Her head spinning through agonies. All the while, through the light and the thick oozing liquid, Prime smiled from above. A malevolent false god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A...A...A….AdoraaaaAAAGGGHHH!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra wailed, her whole body clenching against the shocks. Her eyes slipped shut, her mouth gaping with pain. The clone's hands clutched around the base of her skull and forced her head down, under the acidic liquid. It ate at her fur, burrowed into her flesh, penetrating her eyes, filling her mouth, down her throat, flooding into her lungs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so hard to die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are an insolent child! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are scum! You are nothing! You cannot drag Adora down with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I trusted you ,Force Captain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a bad friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m always going to be your friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voices, so many voices. Clawing into her mind, memories worse then the crystal castle wreaking havoc in her soul, playing her emotions, a never ending game. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The viscous substance slicked all over her, heavy and dragging her down. Pulling her not into a void of calming black but of striking green. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wormed its way into her, even as she gagged and choked and fought for air. Every inch of her lithe frame on fire. It sloughed through her veins, into her mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horde  Prime.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His presence, invading her mind, a parasite. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yes, your Adora,” he cooed, her vision blurring with images of the two of them. Her and Adora as children. Laughing and wrestling in the abandoned halls of the Frightzone. A private, intimate cherished memory, now pulled bare. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You used to dream of ruling the world together, didn’t you Little Sister?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Barely able to control her flailing limbs, Catra pressed her hands against her ears, trying to block him out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Up on that balcony only you two knew about. You shared your dreams and your hopes and your fears, didn’t you? So quaint. Ruling the world together. So childishly simple. She was your world wasn’t she? Your Adora? She is what you’ve always wanted since before you knew to want.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“G….get….o…..out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please...j….just...l...let ...m...me go...let it end. Let it end! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prime’s presence tore through her consciousness. Whatever little of it was left. The thick sour liquid filling her belly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And how did she repay you Little Sister? By letting Shadow Weaver hurt you? By standing aside while you cowered and cried and shook in fear. She was your world, but you were her burden, and she shrugged you off for something greater. I do not blame her.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nor do I, Horde Prime,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W..what? No! No! Don’t think that! Don’t give in! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra opened her mouth to howl, pressed her hands tighter to her ears, and tried to kick to the surface. Lightning cracked around her legs and tail. She fell limply, drifting further downward. Barbed agony rang through her with each cruel crack of lightning. Splintering her nerves and skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are much harder to cleanse than my defective brother. Why do you thrash so madly? Open yourself to my light and you will be healed. You will suffer no more.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Horde Prime.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! No! It’s a lie, it’s a lie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra’s mind fumbled, her own consciousness desperately clawing to try and speak to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so, so hard to die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She should’ve been gone by now. She’d bled enough, been beaten enough and had long since been deprived of oxygen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I not dead? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good Little Sister, that’s it. Give yourself to my light and you will be in bliss. Your Adora will no longer hurt you. Shadow Waver will no longer torture you. All the hurt you’ve suffered will be gone.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Horde Prime.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t! No! Don’t give in..don’t give in! Come on Catra! Are you so weak? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So tired….her body sagged, her tail languid between her legs, her claws covering her ears, now moved to conceal her face. It was pointless, the oozing substance already leaching into her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P...please….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The irritating green that filled her vision faded, blessedly. She gasped, blinking. Looking around. All the burning suddenly gone.  The smell of magnolia flowers drifted on the light breeze. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A house...she was in a house. Catra stood up, tentatively opening the window before her. Sun shine spilled through, illuminating her in sweet light. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wind rustled the trees of the whispering woods. Catra turned, a small house, one bed, and someone….lay under the red sheets. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She stood, moving free of any stabbing pain. Peering over Adora’s bare shoulder at the sleeping woman, her golden hair spilling out onto the pillows. Catra smiled, her chest expanding with the warm feeling of the sunlight. Adora snoozed, her sculpted sides rising and falling gently. Catra sat down, beside her carefully pushing a strand of hair from Adora’s face and tucking it behind her ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmmmm morning you,” Adora murmured rolling onto her back. Catra’s heart leapt in her chest beholding that silly, happy face.  Said face scrunched up, pushing the rest of her hair out of her own face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re up earlier than usual,” Adora sighed, adjusting the sheets to cover the rest of her, apparently naked form. Catra grinned, her belly fluttering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're such an idiot,” she laughed, reaching out and touching Adora’s cheek. It was soft, tender and so real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I did die. Is this the afterlife? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora returned her expression, smiling widely, her eyes so full of love and adoration and everything Catra ever dreamed of. She reached out in turn, touching Catra’s temple. Something glinted on her finger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A ring. Catra looked at her own hand, she wore won too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you,” Adora whispered, groaning as she pulled herself up and kissed Catra’s lips. Her breath hitched with the contact. Warm and wet, so sweet and bursting with devotion. She tasted like milk and honey. Catra hungered for more, kissing her even deeper before Adora pulled away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is what you’ve always wanted.” Prime spoke into her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “Your Adora, with you forever, in a place you could call your own. Just the two of you, roaming the wilds. A beautiful wish. Unattainable. You destroyed any hope of that future. Come with me now Little Sister. It is too late for that dream, but not for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you do it?” Adora whispered, still so close, her breath whooshed across Catra’s lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do what?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora frowned, her face pulling into a grimace. Catra allowed herself to smile warmly, reaching out, but Adora yanked backward just in time. Voice mounting in anger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you pull the switch Catra? Why did you kill them all?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heavy fear fell into her gut. Blood running cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...I didn’t know...I…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora’s fist slammed into the side of her face with such force Catra was knocked from the bed, crying out, her body tumbling onto the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sold us out to Horde Prime! You activated the Heart of Etheria! You destroyed us all!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra clutched at her face, where it pulsed in dull pain, the ring on her finger hot and burning to the touch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shadow Weaver was right about you. I should’ve listened to her. I should’ve dumped you back in that box.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N...no! Adora! Why are you saying this?” Catra reached out for her but Adora...no, SheRa, now stood over her, face riddled with rage and righteous judgement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears spilled from Catra’s eyes, body shaking involuntarily. Her jaw, broken no doubt, throbbed fiercely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“P...please Adora!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SheRa unsheathed her sword, raising it.  All around them the little house dissolved into a void of green.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No….Adora! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SheRa grew smaller, turning once more into her childhood friend who only frowned deeper, tears trickling from her blue eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You ruined everything Catra.” She raised the sword, Catra crawled forward, beseeching. The anguish of the electricity returning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ADORA!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra  stumbled forward, arm outstretched despite the crippling crunching of her bones and the shock of electricity. Everytime she coughed she gagged on green bile like liquid, drowning. Adora’s eyes bore into her own, blue and cold as ice. Catra let out a frenzied howl, as Adora raised the blade ever higher up over her head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’ll fix it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She swung the sword down, thrusting it into her own gut. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NONONONONONOADORANOPLEASEADORAADORA!” Catra screeched, trying to lunge forward. Her body would not obey, she was yanked backward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come with me Little Sister. Come into the light.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The image of Adora, skewered through on her blade, moaning and laughing with manic thrill, and blood stained teeth, crumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra’s mind...her being...all that remained of her…..fell away, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A….Adora…..no..” she whimpered, gasping, trying to sob through the noxious substance pouring into her throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“P…..p….please….no...Adora!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her consciousness sank  far back to its deepest recesses, cowering with despair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sick green taking over. Filling her eyes, penetrating her bones. Filling her lungs to the brim. Invading her skull, tearing throughout her body. Fusing with it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ready Little Sister? To join my brothers in our glorious empire?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Horde Prime.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so, so hard to die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Little Sister took Prime’s hand as she stepped forth from her purification. New and shining and free of any suffering. She was praised and glorified and stripped down before her fellows. Unaware of her nakedness, but for that small part of her cowering inside her mind. It screamed in anger and shame only to be muzzled by Horde Prime. She was issued new garments so that she could be in Prime’s image. What was left of her hair now slicked backward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Little Sister did not flinch when they set the final chip into her neck. She smiled when connected to the hive mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No memory. No anguish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No self. No suffering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only the glory of Horde Prime’s light. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Belonging. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Praise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A place in this new world order which would soon be blessed upon Etheria. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bliss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little Sister was escorted by clones to a private room. To wait for Horde Prime’s summoning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No thirst</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No hunger</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No aches or pains </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A world of peace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not giving up on you Catra!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra struggled against Horde Prime, realizing Adora had come back. The glass behind her shattered, the chip in her neck sending volts of intense fire through her skull and down her spine. Catra screeched, vision going white with pain. She fell forward grasping at whatever she could for balance. Another crash, and she was sent tumbling sideways, slamming into the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She blinked slowly, vying for control of her own body and mind.  Her eyes cracked open, vision blurry but clearing slowly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Golden hair, blue eyes, worried face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora?” Catra croaked through broken breath, “why did you come back? We both know I don’t matter!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You matter to me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something soft and familiar held her face gently, beckoning her consciousness further. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears ebbed at the corner of her eyes, leaning into that healing sweet touch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Don’t  take me! No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horde Prime’s mind bore into her like fangs into her brain, sending her thoughts back into the dark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes faded over with blank slates of green. Catra’s stomach curled with fury as her own claws struck against Adora’s face. Though she fought desperately to keep her fingers curled into fists as she had before. Keep her own claws from slashing Adora’s flesh. Her body moved as a puppet, standing, walking further toward the edge of the platform. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Catra!” Adora hollered, “you have never listened to anyone in your entire life! Are you really going to start now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra turned, hugging her own arms to herself trying to find something to hold onto. She fought her way to consciousness through sheer force of will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such an idiot,” Catra managed, laughing breathlessly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know!” Adora cried, voice thick through her own tears. Staring at Catra with open welcome eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to take you home!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was home? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra pushed to the surface of her mind, she didn’t have much time. Prime’s will, it was stronger now, emboldened by rage towards SheRa. Catra smiled, her eyes coming into focus once more.  No more time, only one word. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise!” Adora answered instantly, reaching out her hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora,” she breathed, even if it were her last words, that would not be so bad. Catra reached out, arm shaking straining to grasp around Adora’s. That hand she knew so well, each finger, each line and callus. That hand she’d held in the claustrophobic bunks of the Fright Zone. The hand she tried to scratch at and disarm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little Sister….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Don’t you dare! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little Sister….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prime’s garish light tore through her mind, in one panicked instant Catra stopped her hand before Prime could use it to tear at Adora. Her mind fogged, her will overpowered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Disappointing,” he spoke through her. Manipulating her words and stretching her mouth into a wide disturbing smile. “Some creatures are meant only for destruction.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The chip clenched, it’s wires sending a signal through her nerves, sparking and electrocuting. Catra’s eyes went wide with agony. She screeched in pain throwing her head back into a vision of blurred white crackling misery breaking throughout her limbs and down her spine. Catra’s body convulsed. It was too late, her body already tipping backward. This time she did not fight it. Catra free fell, head first, backward into an abyss unlike any other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….and still she did not die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was it so, so, so hard? She’d burned through eight of nine lives, this last one would never end. It would drag out, until her mind and body were taken piece by piece ever-long until at last Catra would die for the last time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra….? It’s okay. I’m here.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That voice whimpered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strong arms wrapped around her, filling her nose with the scent of sweat and metal and magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra wheezed out a painful sound. Her lungs, too tired to breathe. Adora’s chest rose and fell against her, fingers stroked through what was left of her hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me go….just like this..., Catra pleaded to whatever entity would listen. Her vision gone, her mind numbly aware that Prime was no longer controlling her. All Catra wanted to do was curl into Adora, into her scent and her warmth and let herself drift into unending darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora adjusted her grip, Catra’s body twitched with pain. Her legs now shattered. Blood oozed from her head, her skull fractured. Of course Catra herself knew nothing of this. She had surpassed awareness of her own body. Her own pain. Transcended from that misery into a world of numbing dark and vague sensations. Pain registered, but her body was too far gone to react. Adora scooped her up. Clinging to her, supporting her head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The clones said something, their voices far away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something damp against her skin, Adora’s tears? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her body was pulled gently upward. Bright light and shimmering magic sparked behind her closed eyes, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what dying for the final time feels like? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was swung upward, over someone, a strong hand holding her secure.  Catra’s limbs moved freely through the air as whoever was carrying her….Adora? SheRa? She could no longer tell; whoever they were they  sped through a crowd of moaning clones. The movement was swift, stopping and spinning. Catra drifted in and out of awareness, hoping to go back to that place where Adora held her. So safely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The jerking movements stopped. A steady walking pace took over. Catra felt her body slide downward. One muscular arm held her shoulders, the other supporting her knees. She barely breathed, too tired. Her body limp and weightless in the arms of this glorious warrior.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora….?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra’s chest clenched. A coldness crept through her body. Her toes...her feet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was coming.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her ninth life was ending. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora stalked forward, determined, emblazoned with light as SheRa. Cradling Catra in her arms with the  reverence of the Pieta. Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, Wrong Hordak could only stare in awe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But all Catra felt was Adora. Her warmth, her tenderness. Her selflessness….and the encroaching tide of cold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her chest was ice, crushing but no energy to make a sound or flinch. Catra’s head listed to the side, tilting towards Adora. Her body sagged, heavy, coolness crept up further to her chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A….A...Adora…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt Adora’s eyes looking over her, nearly enough to stave the cold, but not stop it. In fondness or contempt, Catra would never know. She let her body fall heavier in Adora’s arms, her head touching Adora’s side as she carried her. The chill reached her breast, to whatever was left of her heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra made one last stalwart effort to get what she wanted and this time it worked. She died in Adora’s arms at last. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ADORAAAA!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra woke with an inscrutable icy stab to her chest. She bolted upright, heaving for air in a cold sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora! Prime! S...SheRa! He was there controlling me, seeing into my mind….w...with his eyes...a..and that smile...making me do things! Making me hurt her! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra blinked, slapping her hands against her face, looking around the room wildly. Trying to remember the lessons Perfuma taught her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing you can touch-Catra moved her hands across the plush white sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he can still track me….? If he’s controlling all of this! If I really did die! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two things you can taste- Catra stuck out her tongue, the rolling breeze of air, mingled with the faint fresh taste of spring flowers in bloom. She felt her tongue around her lips and smiled, she could taste where Adora had kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I...It’s o...okay...calm down….he’s not in there. He can’t hurt you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Three things you can hear- Her ears twitched at the melodic strum of crickets outside. The faint footsteps of the guards changing shifts. The steady trickle of water a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good…..breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Four things you can smell- the fresh soil after the rain, the scent of Adora’s shampoo lingering from the bathroom, her own clean fur, and Melog dozing beside their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five things you can see - The swaying purple curtains, the sheer white canopy of their bed, Adora’s pin on her bedside table, gleaming in the moonlight. Her own pajamas. A new set, provided by Glimmer shortly after the war, this one made from thin blue fabric. Adora herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra let out a shuddering breath of relief,  Adora was sleeping beside her. Tears continued streaming down her cheeks, she huffed for breath, trying to collect herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t a dream. She’s not going to wake up and punch you. She isn’t going to die. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra watched Adora snoring lightly, some drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a lovely idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra swallowed her tears, trying to calm her dry heaving. She wretched over the side of the bed to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly struck out in fear, her tail puffing out on edge. Adora reached out a hand to her shoulder squeezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it him?” She asked sleepily. They knew each other’s nightmares well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded, unable to contain herself. The sorrow, the terror, the memories. Adora opened her arms and she dove in, nuzzling into Adora’s neck as strong arms folded around her pressing her close into their soft sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I….I d….d...died, I watched you die.” Catra sobbed into Adora’s chest. One hand carded through her hair rhythmically. It was almost shoulder length now. Adora rocked her gently back and forth as she continued to cry. Forcing herself to keep her fatigued eyes open, lest the nightmare return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are both alive,” Adora whispered into her ear. Sweet breath tingling against her sensitive velvet ears. “You’re here with me, in our room, in Brightmoon.” Catra nodded, still shaking, her tail slipping between her legs. She burrowed closer against Adora. Her steady chest, her heartbeat, her scent. The waterfall cascaded in a soft rush, mingingly with the silver moonlight and cool black of the spring evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve this,” Catra whimpered. Gesturing weakling to the large serene room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Adora soothed, moving from her hair to now rub circles into her shoulders, messaging the tight muscles there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do Catra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back slightly, and Catra almost whimpered again at the loss of contact. But Adora reached up, holding her face in her hands. Those large shimmering eyes looking into her. Not with malice but adoration, devotion, love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“….you gave your life for this. All nine of them,” she managed an awkward laugh. Catra smirked. Placing her hand over Adora’s and lacing their fingers together. She kissed Adora’s palm, breathing in her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound selfless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora only shrugged before placing a kiss between Catra’s brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SheRa….I don’t know how she did it but...she brought you back, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she could ever forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears formed in the corner of Adora’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought me back,” Catra coughed, clearing her throat and sniffling. The crickets sang outside, the refreshing perfume of vivacious air, aromatic with newly blooming flowers spun through their room on the breeze. Catra curled into Adora once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Was it all my lives? Or just the one final one?” Catra murmured through the lump in her throat, trying to keep her voice from cracking. It was not the first time she’d asked herself this, but the first time she spoke it aloud. Adora’s grip tightened around her, she felt the other girl press her lips to the crown of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she answered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat together in the weighted silence of that uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that for a long time,” Adora finally assured the both of them. She stroked Catra’s back, her fingers tracing down her sensitive skin, careful to avoid the scar on the back of her neck. A purr rose in her throat, Catra sank deeper into Adora. Finally letting her eyes close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here with me,” Adora repeated, gradually laying back down, pulling Catra against her. The two of them curled together so naturally. Their bodies knowing instinctively how to fit together, from the time they’d been scared in the barracks of the Fright Zone. Catra nuzzled her cheek against Adora’s chest, placing kisses against her bare skin. Smell of her, and the nighttime air commingled together in a soothing aroma. The clean ever-soft sheets a balm against her aching body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Catra. You’re safe now. Your home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora breathed, holding her tight. Catra only nodded, too exhausted to form words. Though a purr rose from deep in her throat. She wound her arms around Adora, breathing her in. Giving over to the peace of the pleasant night, the waterfall, the velvet of the pillows. Catra purred louder, feeling Adora’s heart beat against her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. Her tears slowly dried, wiped away by Adora’s nimble fingers. Her mind settled, her body steadily unclenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d  do it over again, if I had to, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thought sleepily, kissing the hollow of Adora’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d die nine times over, and nine times after that. Nine lives. Each of them a chance to restart that she sabotaged. Distorted blessings turned to curses. Except the last two, and still Catra recalled the disbelief when she’d been resurrected again, by Adora. Another chance to restart and this time she had not taken it for granted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s light snoring returned. Catra signed, content.  She lay in this precious precious place, entwined with Adora, amid the peaceful darkness, enveloped in softhearted warmth, steady breath, golden hair, and boundless love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra never felt more alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-WOAH this chapter was the hardest one to write by far! Thank you to everyone for all your comments, kudos and support. I cannot express how much it means to me! Thanks for reading all the way through this story and trusting me to tell it. I hope you enjoyed, I hope it was worth your time! </p><p>- I listened to this song while writing the scene where Catra is in the electrocution pool. "Chasing the Dragon," by Epica. Yes I pulled a line from this song to use in the fic. Bonus points if you catch where! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJHnvIeUiro</p><p>- I used lots of Catholic imagery/phrases/metaphors in this chapter in particular. Including pulling directly from a segment of the Nicene Creed which reads as follows: "God from God, Light from Light, true God from true God, begotten, not made, of one Being with the Father. Through him all things were made. or us men and for our salvation."  Please note I mean no to offense to anyone who is Catholic or who recites that prayer.  I included it to keep with the themes of religion that Noelle Stevenson talks about in relation to the Horde and Horde Prime in particular. I think we can all agree there is a difference between toxic/harmful/hatful religious ideology and people who use that religion as a catalyst for inclusion/acceptance and love. </p><p>- "...With the  reverence of the Pieta," I am referring to this famous sculpture by Michelangelo that<br/>sits in St. Peter's Basilica at the Vatican.  https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piet%C3%A0_(Michelangelo) </p><p>This image was the first thing that came to my mind watching Save the Cat in the scene where SheRa carries Catra from the rubble. I tweeted about it with the two images side by side because I thought it was amusing and funny but I also find it sad and beautiful. #CatraJesus here's the tweet: https://twitter.com/Emilia_Gryphon/status/1264384770957508611?s=20</p><p>- If you liked this last chapter and are familiar with Neil Gaiman's Sandman Series I recently bookmarked this fic "Endless," by PaladinofFarore it plays this same scene in Save the Cat a little differently with Catra actually having a conversation with Death. It is fantastic, moving and brought me to tears. Highly recommend. https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451522?view_adult=true </p><p>-That's all for now folks! I have many more SheRa fics planned so please stay tuned! If you liked this fic please see my Tumblr and Twitter for updates and how you can support me! https://twitter.com/Emilia_Gryphon --- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/catracorner962 Thank you so much everyone! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>